


that time of the year again

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Laughing_Zombie, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, reset, tales of the unexpected, that time of the year again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans waits for this to happen, every 'year'...
Series: tales of the unexpected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	that time of the year again

The skeleton monster known as Comic ‘sans’ Sans, despise this time of year.

It was the first anniversary of the freedom from the underground; a grand celebration had been organized. Every monster worked cooperatively for this event to work.

It truly was a happy occasion for them all.

After many months of debate, the human government above ground had given them the whole mountain, along with the surrounding fields. This was in hope that the monsters would stay there happily without adventuring out further into their midst.

The monsters had already begun working on buildings for their new towns. And all was ready to move out of the settlements that were stationed up and down the mountainside.

And for this important day, the monsters had descended on a large open field for the merrymaking.

The area was filled with colourful booths; handmade goods, lovely prepared food to eat, and refreshing drinks could be found everywhere one would direct their gaze. There were small areas for music and dancing, for chatting or merely gathering. There were also a number of giant tents where monsters used as seating areas for these activities.

It was in this such place that Sans the skeleton was sitting, observing those around him, and listening dully to their endless chatter. All the while the hate grew steadily within him.

The reason behind the skeleton's brewing hatred was not due to the unreasonable humans that kept issuing more and more demands as time went on. Or the agreeable monsters who were willing to go with any deal given to them straight away.

No.

It was that time, their time, never went onwards from here.

This was as far as the child, their hero, would allow the monsters to go, before returning them to their underground prison.

Tiredly the skeleton gazes towards his overexcited brother with blank sockets; the taller skeleton was talking animatedly to Undyne and the red-haired blue fish monster was cheering on whatever was being said.

Sans could only imagine what the two best friends were discussing. Papyrus had just passed his driving test and had been driving his new shining red car up and down the roads. Undyne had completed her house and her girlfriend was moving in with her soon.

  
Papyrus was wearing his normal red scarf, however no longer wore his battle body; in its place was a new orange jumper and black jeans, he had black boots that shone in the light. Undyne never wore her armour anymore too- tonight she was wearing a red tunic with black leggings and a pair of black slip-on shoes. Her hair was half up and styled in curls at the ends.

  
Both monsters made an effect to look their best.

Sans glances down at himself; he did not bother with anything new, so he was wearing his normal outfit- blue hoodied jacket over a white turtleneck jumper, black baggy shorts, and light pink slippers.

What was the point of trying? Why dress up? To look smart? He did not desire to break away from old clothes, because he did not want to meet with the bitter disappointments that came when it was time to restart from the beginning.

Sans allows his heavy sockets to drop shut, on opening them he looks at the child, Frisk.

They were in the centre of the tent, standing in the middle of a group of monsters, using their hands to sign carefully at those around them. The monsters all smiled, watching the small hands moving eagerly. Everyone loved them, wanted to make them happy with all that they do.

The skeleton leans back in his seat, bringing a glass of ketchup to his teeth and raising his chin into the air, drinking deeply.

On finishing, he slams the glass down onto the wooden table in front of him and stares aimlessly around of himself.

Yes. Sans hated this moment of time.

And yet...

  
At the same time, he longed for this moment.

  
The skeleton moans lightly and brings a hand up to his face he rubs it downwards as if trying to wipe away his disquieting thoughts. Then he glares towards the child.

This was life.

The only life he knew how to live.

The same repeated scripts.

The same year and a half before and after the child came- and the time they spent in the underground 'saving' them...

And Sans recalls those repeats. Unlike every other monster.

  
The skeleton had forgotten just who he was from back then. The past. That time from before the never-ending loops began.

Once he imagines how strange he must look to those looking in- how odd it must have been for Papyrus.

One day Sans was the brother he knew and loved, the hard-working skeleton who wanted to give his all for the good of the kingdom and science. And then the next day, that skeleton was replaced with a lazy version who jokes, puns and pranks nonstop.

Papyrus still believed in him...

Forcing his sockets away from the child, he pushes back his seat and stands. Then he began dragging his feet across the mat that had been placed over the grass in the tent- he slowly makes his way towards the exit. All around him delighted voices could be heard. All expressing their hope that shone brighter than ever before.

When the small monster reaches the open exit, he vanishes into a black void.


End file.
